Loving Each Other Harry Potter Sex Story
by TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: This is a Harry Potter story, lots of lemons and kinky stuff. Enjoy my Percy Jackson and Spider-Man Sex stories as well.
1. Hermione, Ron, Harry

The sounds of the café were nearly overwhelming to Ron Weasley. There was unfamiliar, upbeat music playing; numerous tables with people crowded around, chatting away; and, over it all, an incessant tapping noise, which was slowly driving him mental.

After another thirty seconds of being subjected to the sound of that tapping, Ron was nearly ready to burst. However, before he could say anything, he felt a hand on his thigh and a voice whispered to him, "Calm down, Ron. It will be okay, it's just my parents. You've met them before." The voice of his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, did manage to calm him somewhat, and the hand on his leg forced him to recognize that the tapping sound was being caused by his own leg bouncing up and down in nervous agitation.

Ron took a deep breath to steady himself before he whispered back, "Yes, but this time I'm not just meeting them as your friend from school, I'm meeting them as your _boyfriend_. What if they don't like me?"

"They'll like you fine, Ron," Hermione said with a hint of exasperation. "You'll be a part of the family, just like your mother has made me a part of yours."

Not wanting to start an argument in the middle of a Muggle café, while waiting on her parents, Ron kept his mouth shut and looked back up at the clock on the wall.

It was looking down at him, mocking him, counting down the minutes ever more slowly in order to draw out the tension and agitation he was feeling.

While staring at the clock, waiting for his certain demise, he heard the tapping from before start up again. A soft sigh from Hermione was the only response.

"Remind me again why we had to get here so early, and why exactly is Harry coming?" Ron asked, the tension from the wait causing a sharpness to his question.

"We needed to get an out-of-the-way table where we could discreetly cast some privacy charms. Us getting here early would ensure that we could get the best table and cast everything before my parents and Harry arrived. And Harry is coming, because he understands Muggles, so he can divert their attention if I need to do cast something." Hermione explained with a strained patience.

"Now please try to calm down. They will be here in a minute."

Ron looked back at the clock, and sure enough, there was only one minute left until their scheduled meeting time. He nervously ran a hand through his hair and realized that he had just messed it up.

He nervously started trying to brush it down with his fingers as the final minute ticked off the clock. As if that were a signal, a jingle sounded and an icy chill from the December air found its way to their table and raked its fingers down his spine.

Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione's best friend was here. Harry greeted the two and he was seated at the end of the booth, so that Hermione was between Ron and Harry.

The jingles rang again as the door was opened and the cold feeling shivered down Ron's spine once again.

Ron's eyes were drawn to the entryway where he saw Hermione's parents.

While he had met the pair before when shopping in Diagon Alley, he had remembered Mr. Granger being much larger, a great tree towering over him. Now Ron could see that he was taller than the older man. Mr. Granger led his wife through the café, to Ron and Hermione's table.

Ron remained seated while Hermione stood up to greet them both with hugs before she returned to her seat beside her boyfriend. Mrs. Granger was helped out of her coat and into her seat by her husband, sitting directly across from Ron. Mr. Granger then sat down across from Hermione.

With everyone seated, Hermione began the formal introductions. "Mum, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Ronald Weasley. Ron, these are my parents, Doctors Daniel and Emma Granger. This is friend, Harry Potter" Ron and Harry reached out and shook each of their hands.

They hadn't been seated long before the waiter stopped by their table to collect their order.

"So, just to confirm, one hazelnut cream latte and tea for four," the waiter said. "Did you want to order anything for brunch, or any biscuits to go with the tea, our Today Special is Custard Cream Biscuits and Custard Cupcakes with fillings?"

"That would be nice, thanks," Hermione said.

The silence after the waiter's departure weighed heavily on Ron. Hermione's parents were staring at him, making him fidget in his seat.

A nervous gulp and large dose of Gryffindor courage was all that stopped his foot from tapping from the pressure—or maybe it was the paralyzing fear. Ron couldn't remember being so afraid since the Battle of Hogwarts.

Before the stares had melted him into a puddle of goo, a new song came on the radio. Ron noticed Hermione and Harry shift, and when he glanced at them, they both seemed to be lost in listening to the music.

A quick glance back at Hermione's parents showed both of them with small smiles on their faces, enjoying seeing Hermione's contentment in the song.

Listening in, he heard multiple mentions of some strange jingling rock and some lines about taking a sleigh ride and going dancing.

"What is this song?"Ron asked.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at each other before they started laughing. Knowing that they were laughing at him, Ron's face began to heat up.

Before he had an outburst, Hermione rested her hand on his thigh and took the initiative to explain it to him.

"The rock isn't a physical object, Ron. In this case, rock is a style of music. If I'm not mistaken, the song Jingle Bell Rock was one of the first rock Christmas songs. In the case of 'rock the night away,' it could be considered listening or dancing to rock music."

Mollified by her explanation, Ron tried to start a conversation. But he was having trouble doing just that. From Hermione resting her hand on his thigh, to his nervousness, and his energy, he had gotten a boner.

"So, you all seemed to like that song, what other types of music do you all like?" He was pleased that he was able to successfully start a light-hearted discussion that continued until their drinks arrived.

The discussion paused while the waiter served them their order, and his departure once again left a weighty silence at the table.

"Well, now that _we've_ got our tea and food," Mrs. Granger said while pointedly looking at Ron's latte, "I think it is time to talk about more serious subjects."

"Oh, come now, Mother. Do you really need to do this?" Hermione asked.

"Of course we do, Hermione," Mr. Granger replied. "As your parents, we need to be sure that you aren't being bewitched or boondoggled by this young man." Mr. Granger turned to look directly into Ron's eyes.

Hermione looked down into her lap, and she saw something rise up in Ron's lap, she silently realized that he was getting a boner from his pent up energy, his nervousness, and her hand touching his thigh couldn't have helped.

"So, Mr. Weasley, what are your intentions with our daughter?"

"Well, first off, please call me Ron." He waited for a moment, allowing time for either of the two to offer him use of their first name.

He was about to continue, when Ron felt a hand in his lap. Without looking, he felt everyone in the booth staring at him, and he felt Hermione pull down his zipper and fish out his cock.

Hermione slowly and subtly took out Ron's cock, and she began to stroke it.

After the moment had stretched to an uncomfortable level, he blurted out, "I love you, Hermione."

Realizing that this wasn't making a great impression, he took a deep breath to try to calm himself down and continued more slowly.

"I love Hermione and she makes me really happy."

Hermione interrupted with a whisper. "You make me happy too, Ron."

"I feel that she is the one for me, and I can see us getting married at some point in the future. While we have had some ups and downs, I wouldn't trade anything for what we have."

While Hermione was giving him a smile, her mother was looking at him with an icy glare.

"Yes, you have had some downs, haven't you?" Mrs. Granger asked. "Do you know how many tear-stained letters we received from Hermione?

How many of those tears were caused by you?" Ron gulped but was unable to reply as Mrs. Granger kept going.

"Let's talk about some of those, shall we? Back in your first year at Hogwarts, you caused her to cry, skip class, and get attacked by a troll."

"I was eleven!" Ron objected while Hermione's grip on his hand tightened. "We went to save her from the troll and I later apologized."

Mrs. Granger's cold gaze intensified, freezing Ron to his chair. "In your third year, you shunned my daughter—your friend—for weeks, over a broom. A bloody broom!"

The added chill in her voice bit into Ron and sent a shiver down his spine. He tried to interject, "It was a Firebolt—"

"Just because she was thinking of her friend's safety with a believed murderer on the loose. One who could have sent the broom. And she was _right_."

Mrs. Granger bit off the last word. Ron could feel his face heating up. He had mostly forgotten about the incident.

"Then, in fourth year—"

"Mother!" Hermione said in an attempt to ease the situation.

"No, Hermione. This needs to be said. In fourth year, you caused a scene at Hermione's first school dance, once again causing her to cry and ruining the evening.

Sixth year, you intentionally make out with another girl to intentionally hurt Hermione.

Finally, in what would have been your seventh year, you left Hermione—your friends—just before Christmas, causing untold anguish.

You were one of the two people most important to her, and you left her in the middle of a war!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed as she slammed a hand down on the table.

By this point, Mr. Granger had an arm wrapped around his wife. His hand rubbed her shoulder, attempting to soothe her anger.

Mrs. Granger bowed her head to look at the table as she leaned into her husband's embrace. Hermione was tightly gripping Ron's wand.

"Hey now, that's not fair. I deserve some too." Harry said as he touched her thigh to let her know what he meant, he then realized he had spoken loudly,

"I mean that I deserve some of the blame for that, I was angry, and something was intensifying all of our anger by tenfold. I didn't want your daughter or Ron to be with my on the mission, but they insisted. So it wasn't just Ron't fault, it was mine as well."

Hermione had always had a crush on Harry, and so she unzipped Harry's pants and zipped out his wand.

She finally tugged it out of its prison, and she began to jerk off the Chosen One's member.

She stopped and subtly faked a sneeze, and then added some saliva, and she resumed jerking off Ron and Harry.

"Mr. Weasley left, at a time when my daughter needed you. At a time when both of your friends needed you. A time when we-her parents-were not around to provide her the comfort she needed against your actions."

Mrs. Granger looked back at Ron with a tear running down her cheek. "With all of that, Mr. Weasley, how can we trust that you won't leave or hurt our daughter again?"

With her diatribe finished, Ron dropped his head. The shame and embarrassment of having these events brought up were overwhelming.

He was sure that his face was beet red at this point, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

He attempted to draw courage through Hermione's hand, her thumb making small circles on the back of his hand in an attempt to provide comfort.

Before he could gather enough courage, though, Mr. Granger broke the silence.

"I'm gonna be honest with you, Ron. Hermione is our brilliant, beautiful daughter. There is _nobody_ out there that Emma and I will ever feel is good enough for her," he said. When Hermione looked like she was going to interrupt, he held up his hand.

"Luckily for you, it's not up to us. It's up to her, and more than anything, we want Hermione to be happy. So long as you make her happy, we will try to support you."

Mr. Granger looked around at the people sitting at the table. "Well, tensions are running high here, so I think that it's best if we go. Everyone could use some time to cool off."

"Ron, it was nice meeting you, and you too Harry." Mr. Granger said.

He slid out of his chair and helped his wife to her feet.

"I don't know what the future will bring, but while I made the mistakes you listed out, I have also learned from them. We may—who am I kidding—we will fight. But I can promise you all," he turned to look specifically at Hermione, "I promise you, Hermione, that I will never leave you like that again."

Hermione had a smile as she nodded at him, before she stopped the hand job, and scooted over Ron's lap, her ass rubbing his hard cock and she got up and wrapped her parents in a hug.

The three shared a moment before the hug was over, and her parents left.

"Good-bye Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Ron said.

Mr. Granger nodded to Ron and he took his wife's hand and they walked to the cafés door, when he paused and said, "Oh, and Ron…." He waited until Ron met his eyes.

"Please feel free to call me Dan." The two elder Grangers left the café, leaving a stunned redhead behind them.

"Now, where were we? Oh, right, _Cave inimicum, Repello Muggletum, and Muffliato._ " whispered Hermione as she waved her wand. (Casts shield around caster and targets, repels Muggles, no sound spell.)

She then moved in between her best friend and her boyfriend. She then got underneath the table, and she unbuttoned Harry's pants then Ron's.

She thought about something, and she popped up grabbed one of the custard cupcakes, and went back under the table. (The cream custard biscuits are kinda like Oreos but with the custard icing.)

She made an 'o' as she saw that Ron was nearly 2 inches bigger than his normal 5 inches, but he wasn't as large as Harry was, who was 7 inches and thick as well.

Harry had been so scrawny but after the war, he began to beef up.

'Maybe this is where all that fat and muscle went to', Hermione thought as she squeezed Harry's cock as hard as she could.

Hermione broke apart the cupcake and she could see the yellow cream custard filling inside of each half. She then moved one half, so the hole where the filling was right over Harry's tip, and she slowly went down.

Harry's body seized as the cold cream touched the tip of his dick. She then rubbed around, until there was no more filling. She moved the cupcake to the

She continued this for minutes, until she popped up and sat between then and she continued to jerk them off.

She then moved the part with the icing on top of the dessert to the foreskin on Harry's wand and moved very slowly and vertically, so the icing began to leave a lines on it.

She heard a moan from Ron, and she felt his cock pulse in her hand, as she continuously pulled from the top of his member down and pulled down as hard as she could.

Hermione then gave Ron's cock some attention with the other half of the cupcake.

She did the same to Ron, as she had done to Harry, and then began to rub the icing part on it, and the bright yellow frosting began to smear his member as well.

She then got up between the two, and continued her hand-job, and she started to kiss Harry.

"Take off my shirt and pants would you Harry?" she asked as she finished kissing him and turning to Ron.

Hermione lifted her hips up, as Harry unbuckled her belt and pants and pulled them down and threw them to the floor. He then unbuttoned her shirt.

"Wait, wait. Keep jerking off, while I take off my shirt." she said as she took off her shirt, leaving her in her bra and panties. Her tits were a solid 32D.

"Wow Hermione, you're bloody beautiful, good job Ron." Harry said, as he slowly jerked off,

"Thanks Harry" Ron and Hermione said simultaneously.

Hermione then took the halves from them and put them on the plate, and she collected two more cupcakes.

She handed them to the boys, and she undid her bra, and pulled it off. She then whispered in their ears "glaze her tits."

Harry then took apart his and moved one half so her nipple was in front of the hole for the filling. He then kissed Hermione and his tongue invaded her mouth, as he pushed forward and her nipple was covered it with the filling.

Ron just pushed his cupcake's top into her nipple. He slowly began to trace circles around and he began to coat her tits.

Both of the boy's continued until there cupcakes were all out of icing. Harry had finished early, and had begun some fun with her downstairs area. She was shaved, and he liked that.

He then moved his hard outside of her panties, the lacy fingers tickling her 'lips'. After a while, he began to push his fingers, still outside of the panties, but he began to move around in there.

Harry was pleased to see that he was bigger than Ron, and he could definitely feel how tight Hermione was.

When Ron finished, she scraped her nails around both of their cocks, and she told them to clean me.

Ron and Harry both moved slightly so they could easily do it. Hermione then began to speed up her hand-job, as Harry and Ron licked her tits clean. They slowly licked all over, while Hermione was jerking them both off so fast, it felt unbelievable to them both.

Ron groaned, and Hermione knew that Ron was close to blowing a load. Harry moaned out that he was close as well.

She then moved the table so it was against the other side of the booth, and she got on her knees, and the two boys stood up.

She continued to wank them both off, so hard that they both uttered moans so loud, people outside would've heard them if not for the Muffliato spell.

She opened her mouth and aimed the cocks to shoot into her waiting mouth.

She saw the rope of white jizz shoot straight out of Harry's magnificent wand into her mouth, and then she saw Ron blow his load.

She didn't stop wanking them off, and she could hardly swallow as both of them, had unleashed so much into her mouth. Her rapid movements had caused the jizz to spurt out and hit her face and chin, some dribbled onto her tits.

She then slowly closed her mouth and with a big gulp, she swallowed their warm jizz. She smiled as she felt the heat go down her throat, and travelled down.

Hermione then began to swallow any additional jizz from the two, and when she was done. She was surprised to see that both of them, were still hard.

She stood up and she kissed both of them and whispered, "Time to have more fun."

Harry grabbed her by the ass and pulled her into him and kissed her hard, his tongue once again intruding her mouth. She took off his shirt, and Ron took off his.

Ron then moved around to the other side, and moved the table back to the middle, and Harry moved back, so he was on his knees on the seats. Harry then picked up Hermione and propped her on the table, and Ron took her legs and pulled so she was on her stomach.

She then looked at Harry's cock in front of her face, and she began to lick his tip.

Harry's wand was so so so big, she didn't know if that could fit in her mouth. Harry groaned as she teased it. Ron then moved forward and he rubbed his tip slowly between her lips. They continued this for nearly 50 seconds before Ron said:

"You ready Hermione." pulling his hips back.

Before Hermione could ask what he was talking about, Ron thrusted forward with so much force that Hermione was sent forward and her worry about Harry's size vanished, as she felt Harry's cock go several inches into her mouth.

Ron pulled out and then thrusted forward over and over again. He grabbed her ass and continued this process. He sped up, and then would thrust slowly at times. The only sounds was from Ron's balls slapping around, Harry's groan and Hermione's muffled moans.

Harry then copied what Ron was doing, and he seized Hermione's hair, and he pulled out. He then pulled his hand down and onto her back, so Hermione's face was staring right back at him, stifling moans.

"Don't break eye contact, and stick out your tongue." Harry said as she stuck out her tongue, and he placed his tip on her tongue. He then waited for Ron to change his pace to a slow thrust, and when Ron did it, he simultaneously thrusted forward, and he felt Hermione's mouth gape.

He then pulled back, but unlike Ron, he kept his first 3 inches in, and he thrusted over and over and over and over and over again.

Hermione was gagging hard, and Harry could feel her, and he immediately pulled out.

She gasped loudly, and she laid there still getting her pussy rammed by Ron. For nearly a minute, Hermione laid with her head hanging off the table as she caught her breath.

This gave Harry an idea, and when Hermione finally caught her breath. He told Ron to hold, and her flipped her over.

"This is going to feel amazing, and its gonna hurt at the same time." He said to her.

"It's okay Harry. I really want this."

"Good, now stick out your tongue, yeah just like that."

He positioned himself in front of her waiting mouth. He leaned forward with one hand, his fingers were slowly creeping toward her hard nipples, and he thrusted forward with all his might into her anxiously waiting mouth filling it with his monster sized wand. They continued to do this for several minutes.

He felt Hermione begin to tremble and her body curved upwards as the fucking from Ron and Harry was so pleasurable that she had came for a third time.

He pulled back, so only his head was in and he thrusted forward. Thrusting further allowed Hermione's throat to open up more, and he was all the way in.

He began to grip her tits squeezing and then leaned over, and began to bite and nip at her luscious tits.

Hermione moaned in ecstasy, as she came all over Ron's cock. Harry thrusted forward and back for a while.

Harry then leaned his hips backwards, leaving only his head in her wet mouth and then he shoved his hips forward with all his might, so that Hermione began to spasm out of control.

Harry took each tit and slapped them several times hard. He then pulled out of Hermione's mouth and went down onto the floor.

He kissed her, and waited for her to catch her breath.

Ron pulled out, and Harry kissed her again, and moved around to where Ron had been.

Grinning, Harry leaned over, and touched her clit with one finger. He felt her body get tense, and he pushed one finger in her, while his thumb played with her clit.

He heard her moan being muffled as Ron had began to fuck her mouth, as hard as he did to her pussy, and Harry began to rapidly thrust his finger into her nook.

He heard a muffled scream, and he realized that the she was close.

As he took it out, he saw how slathered it was, and he got on his knees, and he began to lick and eat out her pussy for several minutes.

Hermione moaned, clamping down onto Ron's cock as Harry pushed himself in, impaling her with a single thrust into her wet nook, crying out in delight as she felt the massive cock fill her up.

Harry could feel Hermione's pussy gaping, and she squirmed on the table as he shoved more and stretched her out.

The friction of his fat dick along her perfectly tight pussy was amazing; she fit him like a tight glove, and feeling the way he rubbed along the lining of her pussy with even the slightest of motion was the guarantee that kept her excited and coming back for more constantly.

Ron and Harry fucked hard and fast.

Then Hermione moaned, and she had another orgasm, her juices splashing on his dick.

Ron had thrusted forward, and hadn't pulled back for nearly 2 minutes. He told her to stick out her tongue, and lick his balls.

She did this, and the force from Harry caused her tongue to sway and tease his balls.

Ron groaned, and he grabbed Hermione by the hair, just as Harry had done, and pulled her so she was staring up at him. He pulled out his slathered wand, and he began to jerk off as fast and hard as he had fucked Hermione's mouth and pussy.

She closed her eyes, and she was well to do that, as the first rope of his jizz hit it on the eyelid, and the rest went from there.

Ron continued to cum for nearly 30 seconds, rope and rope of his hot white jizz shot out to no particular area.

The first 20 seconds, he had shot out on his girlfriends face, but the last 10 seconds he shoved his cock into her slightly ajar mouth and he unleashed the rest. He wiped the cum off of her eyes, and placed it on the tip of his dick, so she could open them.

She swallowed, and she remembered the sense of warmth of his sticky jizz going down her throat.

Ron collapsed into his seat and tired and practically out of breath. "Well, that was just the best bloody thing in the world."

Ron gave a weak chuckle. This brought small smiles to both of their faces.

"Bloody Hell Harry, you're not tired yet mate?" Ron said.

"Not yet, mind if I continue?" Harry said, as he moved to grab her tits.

"Yeah mate, go ahead." Ron replied.

"And, you Hermione, want to keep going, or are you done?" he asked.

"NOOOOO, don't stop. I want to keep going till I get both of your hot wet sticky loads in my mouth again." She wailed out.

"No problem, darling." Ron said, as he began to rub his still slathered dick.

Harry then pulled out, which caused a whine from Hermione. He then told her to get up, and he laid on his back where her pussy had been.

She then realized what Harry was doing. She got on her knees over Harry. Harry grabbed her ass and she leaned down and kissed him, while he slowly dropped her ass down, and he had plunged into her once again. He then pulled her up and slammed her down onto him. Repeating the movement, Hermione began to moan, but Harry stopped her by forcing his tongue into her mouth.

"Harder," Hermione groaned, clinging to Harry's shoulders as she pulled away from his lips. She leaned back, and he watched briefly as her large breasts heaved and bounced, excited and in vigorous motion as she pleaded for more.

There was only so many things she could do as she bounced atop his lap, and it was not proving hard enough for her, but this position was always a prelude. There was always something more to come, and Harry wanted to make sure that what came next was special.

"Harry, please, fuck me harder!" Hermione wailed.

"Maybe I can help." said Ron who got on his knees like Harry had and grabbed Hermione's legs and pulled them back and he slammed forward going into her ass.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, MERLIN'S BEARD, OH MY GOD YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS!" screamed Hermione.

Ron guided her legs to wrap behind his back, and this allowed Ron to anal her better. He then placed his hands on her hips and he slammed her down on his best friends cock, while he thrusted forward.

"Ahhh," Hermione grunted with half pleasure, half pain as Ron stuck the first inch of himself into her virgin butthole.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'll go slow," Ron comforted her. "Before you know it, you'll be cumming all over me."

"Mmm," she replied in agreeance, her words unable to form since Harry's tongue was magnificently biting her nipples and rubbing her pussy simultaneously.

Ron slowly pushed into her tightness and added a second inch before stopping his progress altogether.

To help her loosen up, he withdrew almost completely before pushing back into her canal.

Hermione's body swayed, the combination of all the various motions making her breasts heave wildly.

She was getting thrust into, pushed up, and pulling herself up before gravity conspired to bring it all together and slam her right back down onto his cock.

Getting fucked senseless was proving the kind of wild bliss she didn't realize she had so utterly needed until she was right there experiencing all of it, and the noises were spiraling out of control.

Growing louder and needier, breathy gasps and errant moans, pleas to fuck harder as they drew closer and closer toward their inevitable, heated end with everything they had all blowing their minds.

Harry's hands wandered to her tits, and began to play with them.

Hermione bounced needly atop Harry's cock, moaning and crying out in delight as her hips swayed, a steady forward and back rocking movement with her hips that caused by Ron had carrying a great deal of grace as she rode Harry, while Harry himself was thrusting harder into her, feeding into the swaying and bouncing of her body.

Harry then told Ron to pull back out, and Hermione to get off. They both moved, and Harry sat in the booth and told Hermione to come to him.

He grabbed his dick and held it steady, and Hermione sat down on it, moaning slightly. He then told her to relax her body, close her eyes and to trust him.

He moved the table to the other side of the booth, and he told her to dip her head back. She gave him a kiss and did this. She felt Harry's hand on her spine, and she fell against it. Ron had realized what Harry was doing before Hermione did, and began to grin.

Hermione kept leaning back, until she felt Harry's hands stop moving down. She opened her eyes, and in front of her mouth was Ron's dick. Now she understood.

Starting at the sensitive tip of his cock, she used her skilled tongue to lick down his hard cock until she got to his hairless sac.

Giving it a few light passes with her tongue, Hermione opened her mouth and took one ball into her mouth and proceeded to suck on it.

Ron felt himself get lightheaded, and he leaned against the table as the pleasure was a lot to handle.

The horny witch hadn't forgot about Harry's dick either, as while she was taking turns suckling on each of Ron's balls, she was also lifting and dropping her hips, impaling herself on Harry's longer wand.

Her slow and repeated licks on his balls made Ron feel he was gonna go crazy. Hermione was still extremely tight but at least Harry could now pump his entire length into her with feeling like his skin was going to rip off.

"Ohhh Harry," Hermione moaned around the balls that was inside her mouth.

Since her body was being so responsive, the red-head was pounding into her small hole with as much force and speed that his body could generate.

Ron watched on from above her as the collision from Harry and Hermione's bodies crashing together over and over made her firm breasts bounce up and down, much to both of the guys delight.

Harry then grabbed her hips and thrusted upwards, while Ron thrusted further into her throat.

They stayed like that for nearly 15 seconds. The thrusts pushed Hermione over the edge, and she had another orgasm, this one was big, as she shot all over Harry's cock. Ron pulled out of Hermione's mouth, and she fell forward onto Harry's sweaty chest.

"Oh my God that was intense," Hermione finally spoke while running her hand through her sweat-laced hair.

"Why don't I clean you off Harry, while Ron gets another chance to get inside me?" She asked.

"Sounds good. I need a change of pace right now or I'll be done in no time," Harry answered.

Both he and Hermione felt disappointed when his large shaft was pulled from her tight hole, but she knew that the vacancy would be filled quickly.

Ron then moved to where Harry was, and sat comfortably.

To accommodate him, she wrapped her legs behind Ron, and she plunged herself on Ron's thick dick. She fell back once again this time supported by Ron. She got into the same position as before.

Hermione opened her mouth and took the first 3 inches of Harry's thick penis into her mouth.

Making sure to take her time and suck off ever trace of her own cum, the witch bobbed up and down as Ron thrusted forward until she had cleaned him off thoroughly.

Motivated to put all of his cock into her mouth, Harry put his hand on both sides of her face and he moved forward slowly and he could feel her lips slide further down his pole until the head was pressing against the back of her throat.

Concentrating with all of her might, she was able to loosen her muscles in the back of her mouth and slip Harry's member into her throat so that her lips were wrapped around the very base of his cock.

As Harry was receiving the best blowjob(to date)of his life, Ron continued to hammer into Hermione's pussy.

Ron had started off slow, just like his Harry had done earlier, by just pushing an inch into her dripping wet nook.

Once he had fully immersed his entire length into her soaking wet hole, he started to increase the tempo as he withdrew before sliding back into her.

With each passing minute he started to go faster until finally he was grabbing a hold of her rounded hips and slamming his penis into her with all the energy in his body.

"I'm so tasty," Hermione stated.

"Yeah and you are still so tight," Ron groaned as he felt his balls start to swell.

"I'm going to cum soon."

"You and me both mate," Harry agreed as he felt Hermione's tight mouth clench very tightly around his shaft.

Ron thought it was a long shot but it was always worth a try. Grabbing his penis at the base, he went up another inch and pressed it into Hermione's soaking wet vagina.

He knew the exact moment Harry crammed his whole tool into her mouth by the change in her breathing.

Slowly, Ron began to follow the same page Harry was using to fuck Hermione's face.

Biting her nipples, Ron let moved his head so that he could soak in all of the pleasure of having her wondrous tits in his face.

Even though she had an orgasm no more than a few minutes ago, she could already feel her body prepping itself for the next one.

The exact same thing was happening to Harry and Ron, but Harry hadn't busted a load since the beginning, so his load was massive as it built up in his balls.

He lurched forward one more time and he slammed into Hermione's throat.

Harry pulled back out of her mouth, and fell next to Ron. Ron slammed Hermione down on his cock, 10 more times, counting each one aloud.

Then Ron stood up still inside her and he thrusted her into the table and he fell back sitting next to Harry.

"Oh yeah, are you guys ready to put your tasty, hot, white, sticky cum down my throat?"

"You bet your ass we are".

Hermione grinned as she crawled toward the bench and Harry got on a knee, while his other foot was planted on the floor. He turned slightly diagonal, as did Ron.

Hermione spat on Ron and Harry's dicks before she began to jerk them off as hard and fast as before. She began to make a puppy dog face, begging for their cum.

She continued to beg, until Harry stiffened and he came for over a minute and a half.

She opened her mouth to his tip and she continued to jerk him off and played with his balls in his other hand.

She felt string after string of Harry's semen shoot into her awaiting mouth, and sticking to everything it splattered on.

She barely was able to keep it in her mouth, and Hermione had to pull back and several of the last drops of Harry's load splattered onto her face, tits and stomach.

He fell back a little and Harry's monstrous cock had become flaccid.(hanging, not hard.)

She then turned to Ron, and she did the same to him.

The teasing and begging helped a lot, and he sat straight up, and he shot a normal load for about 15 seconds into her practically already full mouth.

She closed her mouth when she felt her mouth could take no more and she lowered his dick, to aim for her tits and stomach.

"OH SHIT" Harry shouted, as he felt himself get hard once again. He was about to blow ANOTHER LOAD. Hermione finished off Ron, and moved back again to Harry.

She jerked him off with both hands, and she could feel every vein in Harry's dick stick out.

She stuck out her lips and let out a little bit the mixed jizz, and that lubed it, so Hermione could move her hands faster.

Harry then shot another big load, for only 30 seconds this time, and he blew it all over her tits.

She fell back on her arms for several seconds and she could hear Ron and Harry muttering.

"Oh my god, Bloody Hell Hermione." Harry muttered as he fell back, out of breath.

Then Hermione got up, and sat between them. She took the two cupcakes halves that had been used before on her tits and she brought them too her mouth.

She took the halves, and dribbled the cum in, the white creaminess filled the holes up fast.

She drizzled the mixed cum into the filling holes of each half. Then she had Ron and Harry break 5 more whole cupcakes, as there was so much cum in her mouth.

She continued to do this to the other 10 halves. She finally was able to speak after she had filled up the 7th half.

When she finally finished filling all 12 halves, she put them out on the table. She laid back and she squeezed the guy's cocks one more time, and then she rested, putting her head on her stomach.

She heard a "squech" and she saw the rest of Ron's load and Harry's second load.

Ron and Harry looked at her and she smiled. She then reached for the biscuits, and she broke them apart and she began to run the pieces up her body collected the jizz.

She had gone through all of the 12 biscuits before she was completely clean of cum.

"Mmmm, I'm hungry." Hermione said before she put two of the biscuit halves together, and the cum from both pieces mixed together and she took a bite out of the biscuit.

"MMMMMMMMMMM, that's the best thing ever." Hermione said.

Harry sat there amazed by Hermione. Ron was amazed by Hermione as well.

She then moved to a cupcake, she put the halves together, and she took a bite out of it. The cum mixed with the raspberry cake part. The cum oozed out and she collected it, and she swallowed it. Hermione finished 1 more whole cupcake, and she ate all of the biscuits.

She then suggested they get their clothes back on, but not before she masturbated and she drenched Harry and Ron's dick with her juices.

She licked them clean and then they reclothed. She then lifted the spells, she had casted. and the waiter ran to them minutes later looking very relieved.

"I thought you all left without paying, I was going to be fired." He said.

"Oh my, no no no, I'm so sorry, I was just answering a call in the bathroom stall, and these guys went to go use the bathroom."

"Oh ok." the waiter said. "Here, we'll give you an extra tip for all the trouble." said Harry, who gave him a 20 Euro note, while the other two happily gave him 20 notes each.

"Well, thank you, and would you like those to go in a box ma'am?" He asked, pointing to the cupcakes.

"I would love that, they were so delicious!" She said as she looked at Harry and Ron, smiling.

Ron paid the bill, when the waiter came back with boxes.

Hermione put all of the cupcakes into the box, and she waved her wand again and mutter the word _"Glacius"_ this way she could warm them up later to eat.

They all got up and they walked out. She and Ron hugged Harry tightly, and asked if he was coming to Bill and Fleur's 1st anniversary.

"Yeah, definitely." He said.

They said their goodbyes and Harry walked in a separate direction, and he walked into a alley, and disapparated.

Ron and Hermione did the same, and they apparated in front of the Burrows front doors.

She felt her phone begin to ring, and she saw it was Ginny.

She wanted to tell Ginny about what had just happened, but not in front of Ron, especially not what she was going to suggest.

She said it was her mom, and Ron took the cupcakes and put them in his room, so no one would eat them.

She answered the call and Ginny talked about her newest idiotic and jackass member of the Chudley Cannons, and she was eager to know if Hermione's parents had taken a liking to Ron.

Hermione said that they talked, but its a work in progress.

They both talked for a while, and Ginny said she couldn't wait to see everyone for Bill and Fleurs 1 year anniversary.

Hermione then told Ginny everything that had happened in the café, _EVERYTHING_

"Whoa, really Hermione, he's my brother I don't want to hear that." Ginny said.

"Yeah, but just listen. Harry is gonna be at the anniversary. And you're coming, I know you after the war, stuff didn't work out. But you have got to try him out. He is so good, and his cum is currently sitting in my stomach, and in some cupcakes that should have custard cream filling instead." Hermione replied.

"Ok ok ok, I'll do it. Just keep quiet, would you. Don't tell Harry I'm coming." Ginny said.

"Ok, I will see you next week. Bye Ginny be safe. And if that guy continues to piss you off, there isn't any rule that says you get in trouble for 'accidentally losing control' and flying into him and knocking him off. Just saying." Hermione said.

"Haha, that's true. Thanks Hermione. See you next week." Ginny said.

* * *

Hermione/Ginny/Harry threesome next week. Might be kinky, probable slapping and toys. I don't know yet. If you liked it, tell me in the reviews. The next chapter should be up from Feb.9-Feb.14/ I will also be doing a major sex thing for valentines day. Let me know if you want a Percy Jackson or Harry Potter Valentines Day sex story.


	2. Hermione and Ginny

Harry was changing into his suit. The anniversary party was in 2 hours, and everyone was getting dressed to get ready. He was partially angry, mainly at Ron. Harry and Ginny had started to kiss and Ron and Hermione barged in, ending the kiss.

Someone knocked on the door, and he said come in rather eagerly, hoping it was Ginny. Hermione poked her head through and she entered, closed and locked the door, and walked up to him. She was ready, in her red dress, cut right above her knees, and showed some of her cleavage.

"I'm sorry we interrupted you two, I was trying to stop him." She said to Harry who was trying to do his tie.

"It's fine Hermione, we just kissed, nothing else." He said still miffed, but not at her.

"You want some help with that tie?" She asked. Harry turned, and Hermione started to do the tie.

She looked into his eyes, and she smiled at him as she pulled the tie down properly. She took a step closer and she brushed her leg between his legs, and she felt what she knew was going to be there.

"Looks like something happened Harry, why don't I help you with that as well." She said as she could feel his erection from the kiss with Ginny.

She removed Harry's belt and unzipped his pants. She pressed her body against his and she fished into the fly, and she grabbed his member and pulled it out through his boxers and through his pants.

She kissed Harry on the lips, and she felt Harry's hands grab her hips. She slowly stroked the growing member in her hand, while her other hand massaged Harry's balls.

Harry's hand slipped under her dress and between her legs. He moved aside her panties and he plunged a finger into her hairless pussy. Harry kept a constant pace, until he added another finger and he sped up.

His hand pumped into her rapidly, stimulating Hermione to get wet fast. Harry felt his dick was at its biggest, and he started to grind against Hermione's wet pussy. She smiled at him, and said that if they fucked, their clothes would get messy.

She grabbed Harry's tool and stepped back to Ron's bed. She laid back and she placed the bulbous head of Harry's thick dick into her pussy.

Hermione then started to rub her pussy fast, she was moaning and Harry pushed into her just a couple of inches, and then pulling out. Minutes had passed when he started to feel his balls swelling up.

"I'm close to cumming Hermione." He groaned.

"You can't cum on my face or in my mouth, it'll mess up my make-up. Cum in me. I'm on the pill." She moaned loudly as he thrusted further in. He blew his load into Hermione's body, his jizz shooting into her pussy, and covering her walls.

When Harry had shot out every last drop onto her, he pulled out of her, and he pushed his dick back in his pants and he fixed his pants. Hermione slowly got up and smiled at Harry, kissed him and walked out.

 ** _During the Anniversary Party_**

Harry was sitting at a table conversing with Ron, Krum and Hermione. They were all talking as if they were the best of friends, Krum was still a little rusty on his English. While they were talking, Ginny took a seat next to Harry to rest from dancing.

Harry was asking Krum about Durmstrang and Quidditch, when he felt a hand grasp his soft cock. He looked down slightly to see the arm was attached to Ginny. He turned to look at her and her head was facing Ron, Hermione and Krum. He smiled and he slowly pushed down his pants for her.

Fortunately the purple tablecloth was long and dragged across the ground, so their actions were well hidden.

Harry turned his attention back to the others at the table, while Ginny started to stroke the growing member in her hand. She jerked her hand up and down, and she grabbed the top and pulled down. Ginny started rubbing her thumb against the bulbous head.

She pretended to knock down a fork and she went under the table to get it. Hermione smirked as she saw Ginny go under. Ginny came face to face with The Boy Who Lived's dick, and she licked it from his balls to the top. She started suckling on one of Harry's testicles and he could hardly keep himself from groaning.

Ginny released the testicle from her mouth, and suckled on the other one. She slowly released the testicle and she moved her head to the top of Harry's dick, and she pushed down, and the meat pole pushed her lips apart.

She gently bit down around the wand in her mouth and could feel Harry's dick pulse in her mouth.

Ginny pulled her head back up and dribbled spit onto the cock, her spittle traced down the thick dick, and she rubbed the saliva into the cock. Ginny grinned as she could feel Harry was liking this and she started to plunge her mouth down onto the cock.

She kept going, and she forced her head down on Harry's thick 7 inch dick, until it was hitting the back of her throat. She gagged hard on it and she started to tear up a little bit.

Ginny could feel that Harry's testicles were different and Harry's cock started to pulse hard against her tongue. Harry moved his hand to her head and held her down, and his jizz jetted out into Ginny's mouth and down her throat.

Harry released Ginny's head when he was done emptying his balls, and she fell back and slowly swallowed the sticky cum, feeling the warmth travel down.

"Hermione was right, it tastes amazing." She whispered to herself.

Ginny then popped back up from under the table and she acted as if she hadn't just given someone a blowjob.

The conversation between Harry, Hermione, Krum and Ron had changed to the future and what it held.

"Hey Ginny, can you help me fix my make-up in the bathroom real quickly." Hermione said as she grabbed her bag.

Ginny got up and excused herself, and the two went to the bathroom in the Burrow. Hermione locked the door and she pushed Ginny against the wall and kissed her, tasting the remains of Harry's cum in her mouth.

"Mm, I was right wasn't I? His cum tastes amazing doesn't it?" Hermione said as she continued kissing Ginny.

"You were very much right. Do you have anymore of those pastries and cupcakes you were saving?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, hold on." Hermione said as she stepped back, dissapparated and reappeared with a box in her hands.

"Here we go, now let me just warm these up so they'll be tasty." Hermione said as she pulled out her wand from her purse and she waved her wand and said _Focillo_ , and she started to warm the box with her wand.

After several minutes, around 20 or so pastries and cupcakes were warmed to perfection, and Ginny picked a cupcake to eat.

"Wait, _Evanesco._ " Hermione said as she used the spell on Ginny and herself, removing their dresses.

Both of the were naked and Hermione picked up a pastry and they both took a bite out their chosen food. The warm and creamy jizz from the cupcake oozed out and dripped onto Ginny's perky tits, while Hermione cupped a hand under her pastry and the jizz drizzled into her cupped hand.

Ginny popped the rest of the cupcake into her mouth, enjoying the taste of the cupcake icing and the sweet cum. Hermione finished her pastry and swallowed it down, she took a step and cleaned the cum off of Ginny's tits. Her tongue dragged across Ginny's tits, and swirled around the hard nipples.

Hermione then took a cupcake and she bit into it, and the cum oozed out onto her beautifully large tits, and which Ginny immediately cleaned off. They both ate 5 cupcakes and 5 pastries, and after they were full, Hermione grabbed Ginny and brought her into the large bathtub.

Hermione turned on the shower-head to hot water and started to kiss Ginny, and it sprayed Ginny's back. Hermione slowly dragged a finger down from Ginny's cheek to right above her hairless pussy.

Hermione then thrusted a finger into the red-heads tight pussy. Hermione pulled back and added another finger, and she kept this same movement. Ginny was moaning loudly, and Hermione started to pick up her fingering pace.

Ginny moved her own fingers down and started to finger Hermione's wet pussy, and she pumped two fingers out of the girl. Hermione kept pumping until Ginny had an orgasm, her juices spray onto Hermione's fingers, and she pulled out of the red head.

Hermione started to clean her fingers, when Ginny started to speed up her own pumping, and Hermione had her own orgasm, and she sprayed Ginny's fingers with her own juices.

Ginny cleaned off fingers, and Hermione turned her around, and the shower-head started to spray her front. Hermione got down on her back and Ginny sat down on Hermione's face. Hermione stuck out her tongue and began to eat the pretty red-heads pussy, causing loud moans to come from Ginny.

Hermione kept eating the red heads pussy and pinching her nipples until Ginny had another orgasm, and then Ginny moved to get on her back and did the same to Hermione, until Hermione had another orgasm.

Hermione turned off the shower head and grabbed some towels, and they dried themselves off.

Hermione looked outside to see that the party was still going strong and she knew that everyone would think they were dancing in the large crowd. Ginny pulled Hermione in for a kiss and they dropped onto a bed.

They giggled and laughed as they made out before Hermione moved under, spread her legs and she propped herself up by her arms.

Ginny spread her legs as well and positioned herself so that her pussy was in front of Hermione's. Slowly, Ginny moved forward, and the two girls nether regions met. They moved their hips, and the movements sent off signals of pleasure to both of them.

They continued rubbing until they could hardly breathe. Ginny collapsed on top of Hermione and they caught their breath. After they caught their breath, they kissed for a bit, and then they got up and redressed themselves.

They dried their hair off and did their make-up again and they went back to the party. The girls ran into Ron and Harry who were looking for them, to which the girls said that they were partying hard.

Harry looked at the two girls, and noticed a smile that was directed toward him.

Ron had gone off, and Harry was about to walk off, when Ginny and Hermione grabbed him by the arm.

"Meet us in Hermione's room at 12:00 tonight." Ginny whispered into his ear, gave him a kiss and walked off. Hermione met Harry's gaze and she walked off as well. Harry knew that they had been doing something else than partying hard like they said they were.

Harry started dancing with the large crowd, but his mind was elsewhere. All he could think was what the two girls had in store for him. He had enjoyed fucking Hermione at the café, and the blowjob from Ginny was mind-blowing as hell. Harry was certain about one thing, he was going to be having some fun with his best friend and his best friend's sister at 12:00 o'clock tonight.


End file.
